


The Beast

by RobberBaroness



Series: Crown, Scroll and Beast [3]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Eve sees the world of beasts through different eyes after the garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).



When Eve had lived in the Garden (a time so foreign to her now she sometimes imagines it must have been a dream) she had wrestled and played with any animal she desired. There was no such thing as danger, only a sort of boisterous camaraderie and an assurance that neither party could have hurt the other if they tried. Outside the Garden, there are a few animals she and her children have managed to befriend in a cautious sort of way, but like anything else, it always brings an element of risk.

Old habits die hard, though, and Eve still harbors fantasies of befriending every beast she encounters. She is not foolhardy and does not take unnecessary risks, but they cannot keep her from dreaming.

She dreams of taming the wild beasts whose cries frighten her children. That is only a lion, she wishes to say, he’s nothing to be afraid of...but in the world outside the Garden, that would be a lie.

Eve no longer walks through the woods stark naked, but draped in simple white cloth and ornamented by leaves and flowers. These walks are important to her, for she can still sing along with the songbirds, even if they can no longer understand each other. She can still smile as sparkling fish race each other through a stream, and she can still admire the baby bear from afar without seeking to take it from its mother.

In her dreams, Eve wrestles lions and all the other fearsome beasts of the wild. In her arms they are not so fearsome, but a reminder of who she is beneath her white dresses- a creature of hunger, pain, instinct and family. It is the best of the Garden mixed with the best of the world outside, true competition and true respect between all species.

Eve will never have that again, but the dreams will last all her life.

[](http://s182.photobucket.com/user/filmnoirbaby/media/tarot3_zpsf2bz4us8.jpg.html)


End file.
